yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Zombie
Zombie, ' ' 'Yokai' ' ' (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (manga)), or Undead in the OCG, are a type of monster representing undead beings, mostly mummies or apparitions. They are perhaps the best type at Swarming the field. Zombie monsters are known for having many cards that revive other zombies, most notable "Zombie Master", "Il Blud", "Plaguespreader Zombie", "Mezuki" and "Book of Life". They are usually DARK monsters, although a noticeable number are Earth. Zombie monsters often have low DEF, a factor that works in their favor, since "Pyramid Turtle" and "Goblin Zombie" can search out high-level monsters with low DEF quickly. Although they have the ability to be summoned or revived quickly, most zombie monsters have difficulty getting over 2500 ATK, besides the card "Skull Flame" (which can be searched using "Pyramid Turtle"). The best way to over come this weakness is by adding a "Gorz the Emissary of Darkness" for the sudden beatstick or a "Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter" to blow up 1 card on the field, then mill the top 3 cards from your deck and chance of putting Zombies in the graveyard. Zombies also have two of their own Structure Decks, Structure Deck 2: Zombie Madness and Structure Deck 15: Zombie World. Bonz, from the anime also uses a Zombie Deck. There are also several Zombie counterparts, notably the recently released "Revived King Ha Des", "Doomkaiser Dragon" and "Archfiend Zombie-Skull". A common theme among Zombie Counterparts is that they would be statistically identical to the monster (in the case of "Dark Ruler", even having a similar effect tailored to suit the monster's new type). A recent aesthetic theme that has emerged can be found in the new "Burning Skull" Archetype which include monsters such as "Burning Skull Head" and "Skull Flame" used by Hunter Pace in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. So far, all Zombie-Type Synchro Monsters need "Plaguespreader Zombie" as their Tuner Monsters (Synchro Material Monsters). In the OCG, Zombies are Undead, although close examination shows that it is actually Undeat. This probably resulted from staff from Konami mistakenly printing 「アンデッ'ト'」 instead of 「アンデッ'ド'」 on every Zombie card in Vol.1, and came into the spotlight when [[Zombie Warrior|Undea't' Warrior]] was released in Vol.2. While this stirred confusion back then, it is now treated as a long running joke by the OCG community. In the Yu-Gi-Oh! The Falsebound Kingdom, Zombies are treated as Fiend monsters. Example Recommended cards Monsters * Mezuki * Plaguespreader Zombie * Goblin Zombie * Zombie Master * Paladin of the Cursed Dragon * Pyramid Turtle * Vampire's Curse * Vampire Lord * Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon * Malevolent Mech - Goku En * Il Blud * Double Coston * Kasha * Shutendoji * Spirit Reaper * Dark Armed Dragon * Armageddon Knight Spells * Call of the Mummy * Burial from a Different Dimension * Different Dimension Capsule * Allure of Darkness * Dark World Dealings * Card Destruction * Zombie World * Mystical Space Typhoon * Lightning Vortex * Book of Life * Foolish Burial * Card of Safe Return (Traditional format) * Veil of Darkness * Field Barrier Traps * Raigeki Break * Return from the Different Dimension * Imperial Iron Wall * Trap of the Imperial Tomb * Torrential Tribute * Tutan Mask * Mirror Force * Call of the Haunted * Zoma the Spirit Category:Types